


Three is one too many – except when it works.

by anzu_brief



Series: The road of life is what we make of it. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cheating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Reconciliation Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzu_brief/pseuds/anzu_brief
Summary: Naruto wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up naked in a bed, after having the most rapturous sex of his life with someone who wasn’t his boyfriend – but who was closely related to him. But now he was facing said boyfriend, for the first time in three weeks, and he not only had to confess the truth of what had happened to Sasuke, but also to try and justify his behaviour – when he himself believed that his actions were inexcusable.Sometimes, what starts out as a mistake, can lead us to walk down unexpected roads - and to add that little spice to our lives that was missing. Or the tale of unhealthy relationships - that against all odds, succeed.





	Three is one too many – except when it works.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caia303/gifts).



> Believe it or not, I wrote this down in one go. I wrote it today because I had the day off at work, and I couldn't wait to publish it and see if you what you think of it. So keep in mind that is not revised, and surely will have many more mistakes than usual.
> 
> This is an AU set in the universe of my main NaruSasu fanfiction, “Because now i know-. All my roads lead to you”, just ten years down the road. But you don’t really need to read it to understand what is going on. Naruto and Sasuke had been in an established relationship with each other for almost ten years, Itachi is alive, and they are quite close – if no living together in the same flat, then in the same building. Also, many members of Akatsuki are with them. Why? For the simple reason that I love those characters and it was a pity they had to die.
> 
> For those of you who read "Because now I know..." keep in mind this is not cannon. It's more a "what if...?" kind of story. Even though it did not happened in my headcannon, it's a fun alternative to explore.

Naruto wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up naked in a bed, after having the most rapturous sex of his life with someone who wasn’t his boyfriend – but who was closely related to him. But now he was facing said boyfriend, for the first time in three weeks, and not only had to confess the truth of what had happened to Sasuke, but also to try and justify his behaviour – when he himself believed that his actions were inexcusable.

But he had had to try anyway. After ten years of being together in a romantic relationship, Naruto didn’t think he’d be able to go on without Sasuke.

“So you are telling me that while I was away working to get a commercial treaty from that bloody treacherous snake, you were fucking my brother – or better yet, you were letting my brother fuck you.” Sasuke was angry, as it was evidenced by the tone of his voice – furious, actually.

Then again, it was to be expected.

“Only once.” Naruto hurried to make that clear, although he wasn’t sure if it did much of a difference. “He fucked me, but it was only once. Just one night.”

One night. Okay. His brother had fucked his fucking boyfriend, but only one night. Sasuke was fucking twenty nine – and he had survived a war and made a name for himself. He could deal with this fact.

“But why?” Despite all his righteous anger over the fact, he yearned to understand it. “I need to know why. Do you…” His voice cracked at this. “Do you love him more than me?”

“What!? Of course not!” Naruto couldn’t believe his ears. “What the hell, Sasuke?” There was no way he was seriously considering that.

Sasuke didn’t answer. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed a sigh full of relief. If there was something Naruto wasn’t, it was a liar. So he and his brother had fucked, but his boyfriend was here, confessing the crime to him –barley a few minutes after Sasuke had first arrived. And he still loved Sasuke the most.

He _could_ deal with this – he was starting to believe it.

“Then why?” He asked again. “Why did you fuck him?”

Naruto opened his mouth to explain, but not words came out. He tried again. Sasuke deserved an explanation, and he was asking for one. He wouldn’t let his boyfriend  down a second time.

“It wasn’t love.” He stated first. “I mean, you know I love him, he is my friend, and he is your brother, but not like that – it was never like that.” He was aware he was rambling, and making very little sense. “I was drunk.” He recalled, trying to put his thoughts in order. “I was very drunk that night, and I had been miserable for weeks because I missed you.”

He was also quite upset, because if only Sasuke had agreed for him to accompany him, they could be together now. His friends had started dreading his bad mood, and that night they had teamed up to cheer him up.

First Suigetsu had invited everybody for dinner, going as far as to threaten those who were hesitant to attend. Since he was a top intelligent agent and, most likely, possessed private information about all of them that no one wanted to see disclosed, the whole gang ended up having dinner in his dining room, including Naruto – and Itachi.

Deidara was the one who had brought the booze, along with a dozen bottles of high quality sake. Tsunade was the one who proposed a drinking game once the actual food was gone – to which Jiraya, who wasn’t officially part of the gang yet, but whose visits had become more and more frequent in the last few years – agreed enthusiastically.

Soon things had spiralled out of control. They were all too competitive to accept defeat quietly, so the games kept going and they kept drinking, and when the sake was gone, Karin offered to bring out the champagne’s bottles that were left from her and Suigetsu’s wedding day.

Naruto was having a great time. Well into the second game, he had discovered that the more he drank, the happier he felt – and the less he thought about Sasuke. He didn’t want to miss him, or be angry at him, or fantasy about fucking him all the fucking time. So he drank.

Around the fifth game, he had joined Itachi. He was also very drunk, he noticed. He vaguely recalled him trying to refuse his drink, while Nagato insisted. Nagato had gotten his way then. Naruto giggled at the thought. Nagato usually did. And Itachi looked so much like his brother. Naruto had always been aware of this, of course, but now he couldn’t stop seeing all the similarities.

Itachi was miserable too, like Naruto. Kakashi wasn’t here, as he was busy carrying out some sort of secret mission, and Itachi missed Sasuke. It made sense for them to be miserable together. So Naruto sat down next to him, having stealing a bottle of champagne – he didn’t want to stop drinking, because he didn’t’ want to think about Sasuke –, and offered to share it with him.

The eldest Uchiha accept it. “Sasuke is taking too long in his mission,” he complained.  “I know right.” Naruto agreed. “Everything is boring when he is away.”

“At least we don’t have to put up with his childish behaviour.” Itachi said. Naruto nodded at him and added: “Or his jealousy. He is a possessive bastard.” They both smiled at this.

“But he makes up for it with his sweetness. Although we better not to tell him that.”

“Do you think he’d get upset if he saw us now?” Naruto questioned, quite happy at the prospect.

“Who knows, with my little brother? You are good to him though.” At this point, Itachi’s eyes were clouded and he was just rambling. “I’m glad you are good for him. I didn’t think you’d last at first…”

“Oeh” Naruto felt offended. “And what’s that?”

Itachi answered something that probably didn’t make much sense, and that was as far as Naruto could recall of their conversation.

“Everything else is a blur from there.” He explained to Sasuke. “I remember that we were laughing, and then he said that he had fear you’d be too stiff to enjoy yourself, and I said that you love to have a good time, thank you very much. And then we were walking, and then we tripped, and then he asked something else, and I…” He didnt' want to finish that sentence.

But Sasuke was ruthless. “You what?”

Naruto lowered his gaze, ashamed. “I said you liked to dominate me, but that you enjoyed even more when I dominated you.” He confessed. He couldn’t believe he had actually discussed these things with Itachi, not matter how drunk they were. “And then… I don’t know. He had to carry me, first, or we carried each other… we were too drunk to walk properly, and then somehow we were in my room, and then there was a bed, and then…”

“And then you fucked.” Sasuke finished for him.

“Yes.” He didn’t offer any details about it though, not even the few he remembered. He said instead: “Sasuke, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’d never betray you – you know this. I don’t what come over me that night, how the hell could I have been so stupid, but…”

“It’s okay.” Sasuke interrupted him. “I forgive you.”

“… You what?” Naruto must've heard it wrong.

“I forgive you.”

“You…” He still couldn’t believe it. It was Sasuke, after all – mercifulness wasn’t exactly his best quality. “You mean it?”

“Yes.” Sasuke assured him. “You were drunk, and you were thinking about me. I forgive you.” Naruto started to believe it then, and it was as if a huge weight were lifted from his chest. Perhaps he hadn't ruined the best thing of his life just because of a drunken mistake. “I do have a condition, though.”

Naruto nodded quickly. He’d do anything to earn Sasuke’s forgiveness, just as long as they still had a chance for a future together. “Whatever you want.” He said.

But he wasn’t ready for the next words the came out of Sasuke’s lips. “You have to answer my question honestly.” He told him. “When you fucked him… well, when my brother fucked you” he rectified himself. “Was it better?”

“What?”

“Was it better than when I fuck you?” He clarified with completely serious expression.

“Of course not!” That was the craziest question Naruto had ever heard. “What sort of question is that?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “I said _honestly_.”

“Sasuke, it wasn’t. I mean–, I love you. And I was drunk that night – terrible drunk and out of my mind. Of course it wasn’t better.”

“Okay.” Sasuke accepted his words, but he wasn’t ready to give up the subject yet. “But imagine for a moment that you weren’t drunk that night, and that you weren’t in a relationship with me – that Itachi and I were both strangers. Now tell me, who was the best fuck?”

“You can’t be seriously asking me this.” Naruto complained.

He admitted he had made a mistake, a terrible one – and he was ready to face the consequences –, but still. Sasuke wasn’t been fair on him.

“I said I’d forgive you, but that you had to answer honestly first.” Sasuke reminded him, relentlessly. “If you are not willing to hold to end of the bargain…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“Okay!” Naruto acquiesced quickly, too fearful of the alternative. “Okay. I suppose that… in the situation you describe, if I didn’t know either of you, and we weren’t drunk, and I hadn’t been in love with you for two decades” he strongly remarked. “In that situation, I suppose… Itachi has more… experience.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “Experience?”

“Skill. No! I mean…” Naruto heart sank in his chest. Sasuke might have forgiven an infidelity in the right circumstances, but he was never going to forgive him for this. “Well, confidence, maybe. Or–, he was an intelligent agent in ANBU. He used sex to obtain information, to get close to his targets.” He tried to explain. “And he… he doesn’t love me, he is not afraid of breaking me. Plus, he was very drunk. So he was… rough.”

“How?”

“Sasuke, I don’t think you–.”

“How?” He demanded again.

“Well, he–. I mean, I think… he pulled my hair, when he kissed me.” He stuttered.

Sasuke took a few steps towards him, until both their faces were very closed, and then he lifted his hand, grabbing Naruto’s hair and pulling it back. “Like this?” He asked, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Yeah…”

Exactly like that. Sasuke pulled it a little stronger and Naruto could not hold back a whimper of pain. Sasuke captured his lips then, furiously. He bit them and took possession of his mouth, pulling his hair back again, and then sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of his lips to prevent him from breaking away.

He kissed him with fervour, as if he was never going to let him break free, but violently, taking little care of his comfort. He kissed him, and pulled his hair, and made him whimper in pain, and then silenced his cries with his tongue. He kissed him as if he owned him – as if his soul were in fire, and he were resolute to burn down Naruto with him.

He kissed him like he had never kissed him before, and when they finally broke apart Naruto’s lips were red and swollen, and they both were breathing heavily. To his shame – as the moment could be less propitious –, Naruto realised that his dick he was quite hard inside his pants. But then Sasuke pushed his hips forward, rubbing against him, and he found out that they were both incredibly turned on by his actions.

“What else did he do to you?” Sasuke demanded then, staring Naruto into his eyes.

“He threw me on to bed, and pulled off my clothes…” Immediately Sasuke started to do it so. He broke in two Naruto’s t-shirt, and then disregarded his trousers and underpants just as easily. He threw his boyfriend on the bed and climbed it as well, positioning himself over him, seizing his arms and holding them against the mattress and over his head. His legs were resting at both sides of Naruto’s, and his hips just a few inches over his boyfriend’s – his bodies not quite touching yet. “He bit me.”

 “Where?”

“Anywhere.”

They hadn't broken eye contact yet, but then Sasuke kissed him again.

His teeth lingered on Naruto’s lips for a few seconds, and then they travelled lower – first to his jaw, then to his chin, and finally to his neck. First it was only soft bites – mischievous bites that made Naruto gasp for air and try to free his arms from Sasuke’s grip – he wanted to hold him closer, to feel the weight of his body against his, and to get some fucking friction on his dick.

But Sasuke didn’t intend to give up control just yet. He sank his teeth on Naruto’s neck and bit it hard, showing how displeased he was at those attempts. Naruto cried in pain. Sasuke didn’t stop until he felt the taste of blood in his tongue. “Where else did he bite you?” He repeated again.

Naruto was breathless. Far from dying, his ereaction stood even harder before. “Anywhere.”

Sasuke drove his teeth to his chest, kissing and biting every inch of his skin. He paid especial to each nipple, fully aware of how sensitive Naruto’s skin was in those areas. He licked them for several seconds, and then blew them and watched with pleasure as they became erect and hard. He proceeded to bite them, and toyed with them with his teeth. Just when Naruto was getting ready to beg – to stop, or to keep going, or to touch his bloody dick –, Sasuke let go of them and his mouth slipped down to the lower part of his body.

He stopped his lips just when they were inches away from Naruto’s cock and balls. Then he lifted his face, fixing his gaze on his boyfriend’s face.

Naruto was profusely sweating, and perhaps he had also been crying, as Sasuke could distinguish several wet traces in his cheeks. But it wasn’t just the pain what had brought him to such state – not at all. It was frustration, and want, and arousal. In that moment, Sasuke knew he had his boyfriend completely over his power. He would do anything just for a touch on his dick, for a stroke in the right place.

In a way, he had never felt more powerful.

It was exhilarating.

He let his teeth scratch the delicate skin of Naruto’s right bollock, ignoring the scream that followed, and then he asked. “Did he suck you off?”

“He… I…” Naruto tried to answer, but it was so difficult to focus and think. He made himself concentrate on Sasuke’s question. He wanted to know… what else had Itachi done to him? “He ate me out…”

Sasuke wasn’t very pleased about this, but nodded and accepted it.

He lowered his head again, and put Narutos’ cock in his mouth without preamble. His boyfriend moaned in relief. He licked it with his tongue, making sure to put a lot of spit on it, and then established a fast pace.

Sasuke was very good at giving head. Naruto loved receiving blow-jobs, and Sasuke took a lot of pride on perfecting his skills to please his boyfriend. It was mutual, of course. He had lost count of the times they had dared each other to see which one of them could make the other cum first. Naruto usually won when it came to fucking, but Sasuke ruled when it came to oral skills.

He had never been as rough as he was being today, though.

Naruto hadn’t lied when he said to Itachi that Sasuke enjoyed better when Naruto was in charge. It wasn’t a matter of fucking or being fucked, as Sasuke enjoyed both roles immensely, but when Naruto was in charge, Sasuke had the security that everything was going to be alright – so he could let go of himself and simply enjoy it.

When he was the dominant one, however, despite how much Sasuke enjoyed taking over that role, there was always a doubt in his mind that prevented him from going all the way there.

Perhaps it all went back to the fact that he had hurt Naruto before, badly, and that he didn’t want to hurt him again. How could Sasuke trust himself to know his boyfriend’s limits, and not to exceed them, when he had obviously done so in the past? How could he trust himself not to cross an invisible line, when he wasn’t even sure where it laid?

Those fears had vanished from his mind now. Perhaps it was due to feeling slightly betrayed, or to the shock from learning that Naruto was human, and that he had drank too much one night and had screwed up, or simply to the exhilaration of breaking taboos, and just going for what felt good. Most likely, it was a mix of all those things.

“Sasuke… God, I’m going to…” Naruto was beyond holding back. His whole body felt as if it were about to blow up from the pleasure.

Sasuke stopped immediately. “Don’t you dare.” He threatened him hoarsely.

“Itachi… let me… come.” Naruto argued with him, which obviously wasn’t the wiser course of action.

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes dangerously, and said. “Too bad for you. But I’m not my brother.”

He took Naruto’s cock in his hand and jerked it, twice. Naruto opened his mouth but not sound came out of it. His mind was lost in ecstasy. He bollocks were just about to seek realise, when Sasuke smirked cruelly, and sparks of blue lightening emerged from his fingers, painfully shocking the tender flesh of Naruto’s dick.

The blonde couldn’t help it. He screamed. He screamed as if the devil himself had come to take him away.

Just a few of seconds later, Sasuke wrapped his lips around the dick and brought it into his mouth again, caressing it carefully. But Naruto had learned his lesson; he would not try to come without permission again.

Soon Sasuke let go of Naruto’s cock – which was still invitingly hard, red and swollen –, and changed his position. He used a piece of cloth from Naruto’s t-shirt to secure his boyfriend’s arm over his head, and then he lifted his legs, positioning himself between them, and exposing Naruto’s arsehole to the air.

He looked at Naruto questioningly. “Have you washed?”

“I had a shower… Just before… you arrived.” He answered with some difficulty.

Sasuke took him at his word. He smirked down at him, lowered his face, and began eating him out. Naruto closed his eyes, and whimpered again. If there was something that Sasuke was reluctant to do in the bedroom, and he was always opened to most possibilities, was rimming – both, giving it and receiving it. Naruto enjoyed being at the end of it, and would be happy to do it for Sasuke if he wanted to, but it wasn’t high in his list of priorities.

However, at the present, with his nuts full of cum and his dick vividly aware of the punishment it’d have to face if he failed to follow Sasuke's instructions, it was maddening. He could felt Sasuke's tongue moving and teasing him inside his asshole, and he wanted to cum more than anything else. He wanted Sasuke to touch his dick again, or his fingers to reach for his prostrate, or anything that would put an end to this limbo where the pleasure was almost enough to overcome his senses and drive him over the edge, and yet relief remained just an inch beyond his reach.

“Sasuke… Sasuke, please.” He begged. “Please!”

Finally, Sasuke listened to his pleas. Naruto felt how his tongue left his asshole, and breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t last long though. Next, Sasuke sank his teeth in his ass and bit him hard. He didn't put enough strength in the bite to shed blood, but it was painful all the same. Naruto screamed once more.

His asshole was loosed and feeble, and it yearned for a replacement of Sasuke’ tongue - something bigger this time, something that could finally bring him  relief, before the insufferable teasing drove him to madness.

“How did he stretch you?” Sasuke demanded this time, his voice hoarser than before.

Naruto answered. “Just two fingers… Not lube.”

“Not lube?”

“We were drunk…” Naruto reminded him, which did little to soften down Sasuke’s disapproval. “It was fine.” His boyfriend reassured him. “Sasuke, please. I need you!”

That was good enough, he supposed. Still, he was still mildly irritated by his boyfriend careless actions. Fucking without lube, especially when one was drunk, could be dangerous. He lifted his hand and spanked Naruto’s ass, first in one cheek, then on the other, to evidence his displeasure. Naruto cried out again, and his cock twitched invitingly. The skin of his ass turned pink. Smugly, Sasuke led his fingers to his boyfriend’s asshole, and pushed two of them inside.

The hole was still loosed from the rimming, and he began scissoring them almost immediately. Naruto whimpered again, and again. Sasuke lived for those precious noises. He found his boyfriend's prostate and massaged it repeatedly, letting a few lightening sparks fly to his fingers to increase the pressure over it, all while his other hand firmly held Naruto’s dick in its place, as if to remind him what would happen to it if he dared to cum before Sasuke allowed it.

The blonde could take no more. “Sasuke… please… please, please.”

Finally, he acquiesced. To an inhuman speed, Sasuke got rid of his clothes – he tore his t-shirt apart, and pulled his trousers down to his knees, and _finally_ , finally, pushed his cock deep inside his boyfriend’s burning asshole.

“Fuck yes!”

The sentiment echoed both of them.

Sasuke fucked him hard and fast, hitting his prostate every time. “I need to cum. Sasuke, please… I beg you. I need to cum.”

“Not yet.” He forbade him. “You know what… will happen… if you do.” He warned him, speeding up his moves even more. “So don’t… you… dare.”

“Oh, god!” Naruto cried. Literally. His eyes were full of tears.

But somehow, he managed. “Good boy.” Sasuke complimented him, very pleased at his obedience. He lifted his hand, and brought it down over Naruto’s ass again. The sound that arised when his hand hit the skin was delicious. “You are being… such a good boy… for me.”

Sasuke didn’t know where these words had come from. Kami knew he hated pet names, and rarely allowed Naruto to call him any. But in this moment, which his boyfriend heavily breathing under him – his body so sweaty, his tears so fresh…

He knew he was testing Naruto’s limits. He knew that, had he chosen to do so, he could easily break free from his grip and push him aside. And yet, here he was, laying down below him and desperately trying to follow Sasuke’s commands not to cum, not because he had to – but only because he wanted to please him. He was, indeed, being a very good boy. And he had earned a fair reward.

“Get ready.” He whispered in his ear. The he approached his lips to his mouth and kissed him softly. His right hand had returned to one of his nipples, and was caressing it tenderly. “Naruto…”

A blue sparked emerged from Sasuke's fingers, just as his cock hit his prostate again, harder than ever, and his lips muttered: “Cum for me.”

Naruto sensed the spark of electricity shocking his right nipple, just before the words registered in his brain, and he could do nothing but to let go. He let go of everything – and he cummed. Finally. Pleasure and relief washed over him with the strength of a wave, and meanwhile, Sasuke hadn’t yet stopped fucking him. It was pure ecstasy. It went beyond description. Heaven and Hell melted into one glorious place.

Naruto screamed. He cried out and then broke into tears. His lips seemed to move and form some words, but wasn’t aware of what he was saying, and no sound came out of them. He had never felt as intensely as this before - it was a new level of sensation. One which he welcomed, and to which he surrendered entirely.

Even before the pleasure released him completely, Naruto slipped into darkness.

 

*****

He woke up several hours later. Sasuke was there, laying down next to him with a tender smile in his face. Naruto tried to move – tried to talk, to say anything, but failed to do either. Every inch of his body was terribly sore, especially his dick, his ass and his niples.

“It’s okay.” Sasuke calmed him down. “You passed out, you were exhausted. I think now you need a bath now. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I can’t move.” Naruto let him know.

Sasuke nodded calmy, as if he had been expecting it to be case. “I’ll carry you.” He said. Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped Naruto in his arms, lifted him carefully, and took him to the bathroom. With some difficulty, he managed to open the hot water in the bathtub and waited until it filled. “It will help you to feel better.” He assured his boyfriend.

And he was right. Slowly, the stupor that had been clouded his mind and senses was lifted. Sasuke was extremely attentive as he washed him, caressing every inch of his body, and by the time he was done, Naruto felt like himself again.

“Why don’t you join me?” He asked Sasuke, to which his boyfriend acquiesced.

It felt good to have near him again. As good as the sex was – and last night it had been mind-bowing, it this intimacy without which Naruto couldn’t imagine himself living anymore.

“I love you.” He said to his boyfriend.

“I know.” Sasuke did. The truth was, for more than twenty years, he had never doubted it even for a second. “I love you too.” It was always hard to confess, and he could never use the words as freely as Naruto did, but he meant them just the same. His life would be nothing if not for Naruto, and it wasn’t a romantic exaggeration – just the truth.

“Can you really forgive me?”

“Although I already had.”

“But you meant it?” Naruto had to ask it, not matter how afraid he was of the answer. “Really?”

“I don’t know if I could forgive you if it had been anyone else. I probably would have, at the end, because otherwise it would be losing you, but…” He didn't want to think about this prospect, so he focused his thoughts. “But... it was Itachi.” He said it as if that simple fact explained everything, when in reality, only Sasuke would think so.

Perhaps that was why Naruto felt safe enough to tease him a little. “You know that usually would make things worse, not just cheating on the boyfriend, but cheating on with boyfriend’s brother.”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, unbothered by what other people might feel. “You and Itachi are the only persons in this world I truly care for. I do have other people that I consider my friends…" He admitted. "But you and him – there is no one more important for me that you two. And you both love me. You both carry some part of myself in you. You were even talking about me the night you ended up fucking, which I guess, only serves to prove my point.”

It was difficult to get the point across though. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He always had such a hard time talking about his feelings – turning them into words. But sometime in the last decade, he had learned to do it. He could do it now.

“What I’m trying to say is that, with any other person, I would've wanted to kill them just for daring to touch you – and probably I would want to kill you too. But I can’t be jealous of Itachi – he is part of me. I know he loves you because I love you, and especially because how much you love _me_ , and that not matter why, he would never try to take you away from me. And I love him, so I can’t be really angry at you for loving him too, if that makes any sense.”

It really didn’t. Or perhaps it did, in a very twisted way. But Naruto wasn’t about to question Sasuke’s reasoning behind his forgiveness, so he nodded and accepted his explanation.

It wasn’t news to him that Sasuke’s relationship with his brother was co-dependent and lacking any healthy limits – to tell the truth, Sasuke’s relationship with him – and even Naruto’s relationship with Itachi, to some extent – were the same. The three of them had wrapped their lives around each other in a way that wasn’t normal. It worked for them though. And Naruto had watched many “healthy relationships” crumbling down for countless reasons, so he wasn't about to worry about something as subjective and overrated as "normality".

“I do need to warn you, though. If you ever cheat on me with someone else, I’ll kill them and I’ll make you eat their balls.” Sasuke promised him once they were out of the bathtube, and getting dress for the day.

Naruto was sure that he would never betrayed Sasuke again but, if he did, then he would deserve each and every one of the punishments that Sasuke wanted to impose for him. He wouldn’t even try to defend himself. He said so, and this earned him a soft kiss in his cheek. Naruto smiled, his heart elated before such a caring gesture, and watched his boyfriend walk towards the door.

Just before he exited it, Sasuke turned his head towards him again. His eyes captured his gaze, and they shined dangerously.

“And so you know. If you ever want to fuck with my brother again… make sure you tell _me_ first.” He grinned, as Naruto was suddenly assaulted by a coughing fit. “After all, you do know how much I like to watch. Perhaps we can reach some kind of puntual arrangement, just the three of us.”

And just like that, he turned around and left. By the time Naruto was convinced that he hadn’t imagined the last sentence, Sasuke was long gone, and he could do nothing but to run after him.

“Oh, you bastard!” He cursed his boyfriend aloud. “You can’t just say something like that and then leave. Sasuke! You are joking, right? Sasuke!!!?”

And you can imagine, it was the beginning of another exciting day in the Uchi-maki residence… 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? I'm anxious to know your opinion.
> 
> I decided to write this because my fanfiction "Because now i know-. All my roads lead to you", had reached (and surpassed) the hundred bookmarks this week, which I never expected it'd happen. I can't expressed how grateful I'm to everybody for the support they are giving me as I work in that story – from my beta, to the people who encourage me with their comments each chapter, to my loyal readers. Of course I always try to tell you how much it means to me, but I don't think it's quite enough.
> 
> So today I was thinking about it, and the idea came to me. I usually don’t write anything apart from “Because now I know…” as I’m quite busy, and all my free time goes to that story, but today I made an exception. This is my small gift to all of you, and I hope you'll have enjoy it.
> 
> I have in mind to write the actual encounter between Itachi and Naruto, or perhaps one set in the future where the three of the participate one way or another... Although I might wait until I finish the main story to do it. Would you be interested?


End file.
